


Jemma Simmons hates going undercover

by Geeky_MikaBoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coldness, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I mean shit how am I supposed to tag this?, I suck at tagging so there., Jemma's day from hell, Knife Wound, Makeouts, There's a deli, Undercover Work, on the floor of the locker, stuck in a meat locker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_MikaBoo/pseuds/Geeky_MikaBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their Missions are never easy, Jemma knows that she really does but for once can't they have just one cake walk mission. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Alternatively known as the time Jemma and Skye went undercover only to end up stuck in a meat locker. </p>
<p>Skimmons Week Day One: Missions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jemma Simmons hates going undercover

**Author's Note:**

> This is indeed the first time I'm uploading anything. I figured with the amazing Skimmons fandom being the way it is Skimmons week would me the best place to start. So please be kind to me. It took longer and turned out longer than I had thought, but please bear with me. Here's my submission for Skimmons week day one: Missions.

Their Missions are never easy; Jemma knows that, she really does, but for once can't they have just one cake walk mission? This mission was supposed to be a simple get in, grab the 0-8-4 and get out, but Jemma has long since given up on the idea of things being simple. She was proven right with this mission. Yet again. Now she's managed to find herself in a meat locker with Skye, who is bleeding from a knife wound to the thigh. How did this come to be? It all started that morning and continued to spiral down hill from there.

+

Skye and Jemma had been up pretty late the night before watching movies and both had fallen asleep at around three. So of course Jemma suddenly finding herself on the floor at six in the morning was a sure sign that her day was going to be difficult. It was partly her fault, she knew that Skye's bed wasn't going to be big enough for the both of them to sleep comfortably, but that didn't stop her. She wanted to spend as much time with Skye as she could, even if that meant squishing onto the small bed in Skye's pod. Having realized her feelings for Skye and the both of them nearly dying she took it upon herself to be closer to said girl. Even if they were just spending time as friends. Jemma doesn't think Skye feels the same way she does, so she'll take it anyway she can get it. After having enough of that she stands up with a groan, Jemma could feel every crick she had from the tight sleeping arrangement. As angry as she wanted to be from ending up on the floor looking over at Skye she really couldn't help but smile. It was obvious, from the way that Skye was sprawled out in every which way, that Skye was the reason Jemma had ended up on the floor. She continued to stare over at the sleeping girl because she was so adorable like that, she was so at peace. Her staring was cut short by Coulson's voice booming throughout the bus informing them that they had a mission and needed to head to briefing in ten. 'Bollocks. There goes any chance of heading back to sleep next to Skye.' Jemma thought.

"Skye wake up, we have a briefing to get to. Come on up and at 'em." Jemma said as she attempted to wake Skye. The only reply she got back was Skye's unintelligible grumbles from under her pillow.

"Skye, sweetie it's really time to get up. We mustn't be late." Jemma persisted while shaking Skye's shoulder lightly.

"Five more minutes, please," Skye responded. Then she pulled on Jemma's hand that was on her shoulder so that the girl fell onto the bed beside her. "hmm Jems you're so warm and cuddly. I don't want to get up, please stay."

"Skye we have a mission. You know as well as I do that Director Coulson would be very unhappy if we ignored him in favour of cuddling."

"Ugh ok, I mean I guess so." Skye whined.

 

The briefing had gone by fairly quickly, but had further cemented how bad Jemma's day was going to be. By the time the girls had walked into the command center they were ten minutes late to the briefing. Jemma stood there feeling completely uncomfortable with the stares they were getting from everyone. She looked over at Skye who was still trying to drink away the sleep with a mug of coffee and smiled at her. Then she turned to Fitz, who had thankfully woken up normal a few weeks prior, he was looking at her with confusion and questioning all over his features. Finally she looked across the holotable at Trip, May and Coulson, Trip looked smug, May had a blank expression and Coulson looked a little put out. 'Yup, this is not going to go well at all.' Jemma thought to herself. After enduring the stares from her team throughout the briefing Jemma was informed that she and Skye will be going undercover to get information on the 0-8-4 at a Brooklyn deli. 'Oh god.' Jemma remarked internally 'I absolutely loath undercover!' She then observes the faces around her hoping for a hint that she had misheard everything. She didn't.

+

That is how she now found herself at Vincent's Deli in Brooklyn, New York. Skye had gone in that morning first as a temp hire by the name of Shay. Since she had to make it there by the nine o'clock opening Skye had to leave as soon as they landed making their goodbyes hast. Jemma left Skye with a simple 'please be safe' and a hug that lasted longer than it really should have. Jemma was to meet her at the deli before it closed as a customer. Everything was going just according to plan from Skye's side of things. 'That was good' Jemma thought 'almost too good.' Skye had gotten there on time, charmed the boss, got a tour of the place (she needed to scope out the 0-8-4's possible location) and learned to work the register. Which is where she was when Jemma finally got the courage to walk into the deli. Jemma wanted so badly to walk over to Skye, ask her how she was and fret over her but she knew if she did that it could very well jeopardize the whole mission and she couldn't very well do that. Instead she gave Skye a simple nod hello and then walked over to the deli counter where Skye's 'boss' Mr. Vincent Dionisio was and then she proceeded to order prosciutto (for Fitz) and extra bacon (Skye's favourite). When Jemma chanced a glance at Skye the hacker mouthed out the words 'stall him' instantly Jemma paled. What!? That's not a part of the plan. What was Skye doing?

Earlier in the day when Skye was getting the tour they walked past a meat locker that had a lock on it and into another one that was wide open. Skye was intrigued about the fact that there were clearly two meat lockers but she was only showed one and why was the other one locked. why was she only given access to one?

"Um I have a question. What's in the other meat locker Mr. Dionisio, what is it used for? I mean shouldn't I have seen that one first?" Skye decided to question him.

"My, my, my you sure do ask a lot of questions. No, you shouldn't have seen that one first. If I wanted you to see that one I would have showed it to you. So stay away from it or so help me-" he began to seethe before he caught himself "now please doll call me Vince and go get back to work."

That instantly raised some major red flags for Skye. 'That must be where the 0-8-4 is', Skye thought as she began to walk back to the register. Now all she had to do was find a way into that locker to make sure. After her scuffle with Vince and before going back to work Skye shot off a quick text to Jemma. 'Possible location of 0-8-4 found. See you here ten minutes before closing =D.' Skye looked over the message before sending it. 'Hmm is the smiley face too much? No its perfect,' she thought before clicking send. Now she got to work and play the waiting game. As expected Jemma showed up right on time but Skye knew her well enough to know that Jemma most likely arrived early but waited till the correct time to walk in. When Jem walked in Skye couldn't help but drop her jaw. The scientist wasn't wearing her normal button up shirt, tie, sweater, jeans and converse combo. Instead Jemma was wearing a yellow sundress that had polka dots on it and stopped mid-thigh. She paired it off with yellow flats and purse as well as a white headband that was used to push back her hair out of her face that was left down in soft waves. Skye always thought that Jemma was beautiful but right in that moment she looked radiant. To Skye the girl most definitely surpasses the sun. Jeez when did she get so cheesy? It was somewhere during Skye's massive crush on the scientist. The said crush was making it really hard for her to turn away from Jemma and get back to work. 'Gosh Skye get a hold of yourself! A) She's out of your league and B) You have a mission.' Skye thought to herself as she reluctantly turned back to the last customer. After that person left it was just her, Jemma and Vince, so Skye took that as her sign to do some recon. She knew Jemma would be angry but Skye couldn't wait an extra hour before the team arrived.

Jemma was suddenly frozen. Stall him how? "Yo Vince I'ma head to the John." Skye said right before she left. 'Oh lord. Here goes nothing,' thought Jemma. She must have hesitated for too long because Vince had Said something to her. 

"Um, I'm sorry what?" Jem queried.

"I said are ya okay there doll face? Is there anything I could get ya?" He repeated.

"Oh yes silly me I'm fine thank you. What is that there?" Jemma said pointing to a random slab of disgusting meat. 

"That right there hon is premium Blood tongue", Vince supplied. Jemma gagged internally.

For what felt like a life time but was only a couple minutes Jemma continued on asking a growing annoyed Vince about various meats. Where was Skye? Why was she taking so long? See it was too good to be true. This is why Jemma hated undercover. She felt her nerves growing. This is going to be the Sitwell incident all over again! Could this day get any worse? Out of the corner of her eye she could see Skye gesturing to her. Skye had a object wrapped around her apron. Yes, she found the 0-8-4, now to sneak it out without Vince noticing but it was too

"Shay? What are you doing!? Stop right there!" Vince all but boomed.

"Oh bloody hell! Skye run!" Jemma screamed.

As soon as those words left her mouth Vince was right on their tails chasing them with a knife in his hand. They couldn't make it out of the front so they would have to try the back. Skye slowed to turn the corner out of fear of dropping the 0-8-4. In doing so she made it easier for Vince to catch up and throw his knife. It got Skye right in her left thigh.

"Shit!" Skye barked out.

Ignoring the searing pain, Skye pushed herself to run faster. She saw Jemma run into the meat locker to hide, having evaded Vincent she did the same. As soon as Skye got into the locker she shut the door behind her quickly. When the meat locker door closed it closed with the click of the lock. 'Bloody Shite!' Jemma thought. Great just great! Her day has officially gotten worse. This is in fact the worst thing that could happen. They are locked in a freezing meat locker with an 0-8-4 and Skye is bleeding. Wait what?

"What the fuck Skye!?" Turning to Jemma, Skye sees a horrified look on her face. "Why are you bleeding?"

"Oh yeah about that. Vince flung his knife at me and it caught me in the thigh. It's not that bad really." Skye responded as nonchalantly as she could so as not to worry Jemma.

"Not that bad!" was the last thing Skye heard before everything around her went dark.

+

It was a few minutes later that Skye finally opens her eyes and looks around her trying to get her bearings. When Skye opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Jemma and that to her was the best thing to wake up to. Skye then felt the searing pain that she had noticed before. Grimacing Skye reached for her thigh. Mother of god it hurt.

"Oh Skye you're awake! I need you to calm down." Jemma pleaded with Skye.

"I would calm down if I didn't have a butchers knife sticking out of my thigh. Seriously Jem how bad is it?" Skye saw the look on Jemma's she knew the answer wasn't going to be good. She was right.

"It's very very bad Skye! There is a very high chance of you catching an infection. You could catch any number of things. We have to get out of here. The team will get here soon to take us back to the bus. Once there I can properly clean y-your wound and um and administer some antibiotics. Oh Skye." Jemma started off okay but then started breaking down till the last part was whispered through tears.

Jemma hates this mission so much. It was supposed to a simple mission. How could she have been so stupid as to believe that? Jemma began to recount the last time Skye was injured during a mission and that made her cry even harder. Skye has come to mean so much to her and she couldn't imagine her life without her. She really does love the girl and now she just oh god, this mission sucks. Her day sucks. She knows how serious a wound to the thigh is and the team doesn't show up soon it won't be good. She needs to help Skye as best as she can. She wraps Skye's sweater around the wound after removing the knife. She needs to finally tell her how she feels. 'It's now or never Jemma. You can do it.' She looked over to Skye who's eyelids were starting to droop panic began to set in. Oh no!

"Skye! Skye sweetie look at me. I know you're tired but I need you to stay awake! Skye look at me please!" Jemma sobbed out.

"It's cold. Come cuddle, keep me warm." Skye mumbled out.

Leave it to Skye to flirt with someone in the middle of a crisis.

"Yes Skye it is indeed cold but please, please stay awake. I need, I need to tell you something." she pleaded. 

"Kay." Skye responded. 

"I k-know the timing is quite awful but Skye I like you. I really like you and this is killing me. I can't go through this again I can't lose you. So I really need you to listen to me and stay awake please! You mean the world to me and I can't imagine being without you," the scientist confessed. "I'll do whatever you need me to do. Please just hang on for me."

"Kiss me." Skye said simply.

"W-w-what?" Jemma stammered out. Jemma had begun to blush. From the tips of her ears towards her chest Jemma's skin was a bright red.

"Jemma stop talking and kiss me. I feel the same way you do. I really like like you Jem and I just really want you to kiss me. That would help me greatly. I was so scared that you didn't feel the same way as me. So this is awesome. I mean you're so smart and beautiful and obviously out of my leag-" Skye was cut short by Jemma's lips on hers.

The kiss was the best thing ever. It had started off chaste but Skye raised her hands to Jemma's hair, pulling her in and making the kiss deeper. The kiss was a bit awkward due to their sitting positions and trying to avoid Skye's wound but they made it work. As the kiss ended Jemma rested her forehead against Skye's. Both girls had smiles on their faces. Jemma moved to sit behind Skye and hold her close to her never wanting to let go. Even though it was freezing cold in the locker the girls felt surprisingly warm. For the next few minutes both girls shared small, lazy kisses here and there. Kissing once final time both girls became oblivious to the world around them. As their kiss began to heat up Jemma couldn't help but think that maybe her day wasn't so bad, sure the mission sucked but at least it was a success and she finally got the girl she's been fancying. Jemma was drawn back to the kiss by the sound of a moan, although she wasn't quite sure who it came from. Skye and Jemma were in their own little world and all that could be heard at the moment was the sound their hearts. So engrossed in the kiss both girls neglected to her the sound of the door clicking unlocked. That is how the team found them; making out on the floor of a meat locker, with Skye's hands in Jemma's hair and Jemma's hands on Skye's waist. The thing that snapped both girls out of their bubble was the sound of a high pitched squeal from Fitz. Looking up from one another the girls faced their team. 'Nope, still awful.' Jemma thought while hiding her face in Skye's shoulder.

"Hey A.C. took you guys long enough. Almost damn near passed out from blood loss if it wasn't for Jemma here. Can we go now?" Skye piped up cheerfully.

"Hmm I bet and yes we can go now. Mr. Dionisio was apprehended and you seem to have secured the 0-8-4. Good work girls." Coulson supplied.

"Oh that's excellent! Thank you sir. Now we really must be going, I have to repair Skye's wound." Jemma said lifting herself up from behind Skye. "Trip would you be so kind as to please help me with Skye and Fitz would you please grab the 0-8-4? Thank you."

As they all proceeded to head out May turned to Coulson and held out her hand. "You owe me twenty." May gloated with a smirk as Coulson proceeded to pull the money. She then turned to Trip. "You too." To say that the girls were shocked was an understatement.

+

After returning to the bus, doing what was necessary for Skye's leg, and debriefing, the girls found themselves back in Skye's room watching movies and exchanging kisses. Jemma still doesn't believe in easy missions, she most definitely still hates undercover and sure Jemma's day might still sucked but her night, her night was just perfect. Skye had asked Jemma to be her girlfriend and now nothing could beat that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it give me a shout out! If you didn't well then fuck you! Just kidding! I encourage everyone to their own opinions so please let me know what you didn't or did like about it. Thanks all!


End file.
